Haunted and Hunted
by juuuuuustpeachy
Summary: Desperate to find out why the 21 year-old hunter, Shayleigh Jensen, is so special to the demons, she must go on and find out herself. Once some secrets are discovered, Shayleigh wonders if she really wanted to know. Among that, demons are still going trying to get their filthy hands on her. Please give this story a chance. I can promise that it is better than the summary. Rated M.


_Title: Haunted and Hunted. _

_Summary: ____Desperate to find out why the 21 year-old hunter, Shayleigh Jensen, is so special to the demons, she must go on and find out herself. Once some secrets are discovered, Shayleigh wonders if she really wanted to know. Among that, demons are still going trying to get their filthy hands on her. _

_Rated: M_

_Warnings: There'll be violence (of course, it's Supernatural, do you expect anything different?), mentions of death, swearing and possible sex descriptions (who wouldn't want to have intercourse with Jensen Ackles?) _

_Disclaimer: Anything to do with Supernatural; the characters, the storyline, places belongs to Eric Kripke. As much as I would like to. If I did own Supernatural, do you think I'd be here, writing fanfiction? Ha, no. I only own my original character Shayleigh Jensen, her parents and any a few pit stops along the way in the plot. I make no my money from this. _

_Anyways, moving along with the first chapter. I hope you like this. _

_Love Bree, _

_x_

* * *

Chapter One.  
_Rain hit the tiled roof of the two story family home as it fell from heaven like pennies. The wind was howling. The dark night sky was broken in half by lightning, and the thunder roared._

_Inside the Jensen's home, it was quiet; peaceful – despite the raging storm outside. Eleven year old, Shayleigh, was asleep in her own bed. Her parents, Tristan and Delilah, slept peacefully in their room._

_Shayleigh's eyes shot open as a loud crack of thunder roared. She closed her eyes and took three deep breaths. She opened her eyes in time to see the lightning break the dark sky in half. Another crack of thunder forced her to tremble terribly, clutching at the purple bed sheets. Quickly, she pushed the blankets off her and removed herself from the bed. Shay quietly exited her room and walked towards her parent's room. Treading as lightly as she could, the floorboards still squeaked beneath her light weight._

_Shay took a deep breath as there was another loud boom of thunder. She reached for the door handle, twisted it and pushed the door open. Shayleigh stepped into the room and navigated her way through the darkness and moved to her mother's side of the queen bed._

_"Mummy?" Shayleigh's voice above a whisper, but her mother, Delilah, didn't answer. Out of her parents, her mother was the light sleeper. Shayleigh was much like her mother. She was surprised that her mother wasn't awake now, due to the storm that was raging outside the safe walls of their house. Her father, however, was the heavy sleeper out of the three of them; he could sleep through anything. "Mummy?" She asked again, this time louder, and again, her mother didn't answer. Shay didn't hear any movement what so ever._

_The girl leaned over and turned the bedside lamp on before she looked at her parents. Her eyes went wide and tears brimmed along the young girl's water lines as she stared at them. Her parents laid there on the queen sized bed, silent and deathly still. Neither of them were breathing. She held her hand over her mouth to stop herself from vomiting as she looked at all the blood; there was so much of it. Not only was there a long, deep cut across her mother's neck, her left arm was also slashed open. The blood ran down the sides of her arm, and pooled around to her body. Her blood stained the once white sheets. Her mother's eyes were wide open and staring._

_It was a sight an eleven year old should never witness. She didn't check the state her father was in because he was probably in the same condition as her mother, if not worse. Shay fell to the floor, burying her face in her small hands as silent tears cascaded down her face._

_She let out a scream as she felt someone grab her by the hair, pulling her to her feet. Rough hands grabbed her by the shoulders, spinning her around. Fear crossed the features of the eleven year old as she watched the man pull a long knife out. The blade was covered in blood and she could only imagine it was her parents. Why? That was the million dollar question. Why her? Why now?_

_All of a sudden, a knife plunged through the man's throat. She let out another scream as the man who had his hands on her, fell to the ground. Blood oozed out of the wound and stained the carpet around him. Shayleigh looked up at the man, with tears forming in her eyes. He seemed to have appeared out of thin air. He wore a light trench coat over a plain attire of black pants and white shirt with a blue tie. His hair was short and brown, and his eyes were a vibrant blue._

_Shay knew she could trust this strange man, even if she didn't know who he was. She ran up to him, the tears falling harder than before. He bent down and embraced her into his arms. She buried her face in his chest, her tears soaking his shirt._

_"It is my fault!" Shay said, still crying uncontrollably._

_"Shayleigh…" He murmured to the crying girl. "Shh… it's going to be alright."_

The memory faded and the unwanted tears fell. She drove down the road, it seemed endless. It was dark and slick from recent rain, the never ending road was practically empty, deserted. Most people would be fast asleep in their homes with their loved ones at the hour of 3am. But no, not Shay.

She was heading towards Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

Shayleigh was a hunter, but she never truly wanted this life. She wasn't suppose to be apart of this life, but she was brought into it. This job, this life, she hated it. She wanted to get out. She wanted a family; a husband and a few kids. Shayleigh wanted to be safe, to be normal; or at least try to. To think this was a nightmare, that none of this was real, but for Shayleigh, this life was her reality, and she had grown to accept it.

And the worst thing, after her parents were killed, she was pretty much raised into this life by hunter, Bobby Singer. The strange man with the vibrant blue eyes took her to the hunter, he knew that she would be safe there, that he would protect her, no matter what. But the question remained, protect her from what exactly? Demons. _Fucking demons_. It was a demon that killed her parents.

They wanted her for some reason.

The last time she went up against one of their kind, it had said that she was _special_, and that more demons would be coming after her.

* * *

_Thank you for taking the time to read this. I know it's short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know if you think I should continue it or not. __Reviews are loved and constructive criticism is welcome. _

_Next chapter will be up soon. _

_Love Bree._


End file.
